


That Word...

by Random_Fics10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Hau is hurting and needs someone to comfort him.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Gladio | Gladion/Hau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	That Word...

Everyone always saw Hau as a Ray of sunshine, and even when he did get down he usually bounced back twice as fast.

That's why Gladion was shocked when Hau came to him crying.

"Hau...are you okay? What happened?" Gladion let's him into the hotel room to sit down on the small couch.

"Gladion...I...I think I'm in trouble with my dad."

"Your d...what happened? Seriously! He didn't hurt you did he?! If he hit you--"

"He just...he called me something and I told him I didn't like it and he got really really mad...I left because I didn't like how angry he felt, and Grandpa wasn't home, I didn't want to bother Kukui... I just needed somewhere...less angry."

Gladion takes a few deep breaths before sitting down with Hau, the other boy was really empathetic, and his emotions being all over the place would only upset Hau more.

"What happened? Exactly?" Gladion takes one of Hau's hands, trying to comfort him.

"I don't want to talk about It because...I don't want you to look at me differently..."

"Hau, stop being cryptic if you want comfort."

"I just..." Hau cuts himself off with a small sob, "I just want a hug...please, Gladion?"

Gladion pulls Hau into a hug, holding onto the shorter boy like if he lets go Hau will disappear forever.

"You don't have to tell me...but you can...I promise nothing will change..."

"Just let me stay right here, pretty please."

Gladion doesn't respond, but he doesn't let go of Hau either, and the two spend hours in the same spot, occasionally Hau starts up crying again, causing Gladion to hold onto him tighter, and whisper whatever he can think of to comfort Hau.

Eventually they fall asleep on the tiny couch, and Hau feels safe and warm, and Gladion feels protective and angry.

A pounding knock wakes the two boys and Gladion cautiously opens the door, umbreon right behind him. 

On the other side is Hala, and Gladion relaxes, letting the kahuna in.

"Hau, I heard what happened, and trust me I gave your father a talking to, he's not going to be saying anything like that again," Hala comforts as his grandson hugs him.

"Thank you, gramps," Hau whispers.

"And Gladion."

Gladion freezes when the Kahuna's gaze falls on him again.

"Thank you; Hau needed someone and I was busy, you did good."

"Oh...it wasn't a bother...I couldn't stand seeing him cry..."

"You care about him, I know you do!" The kahuna smiles.

Hau went back home with his grandpa, and Gladion didn't hear from him for a few days.

Until Hau showed back up, happy and hugged Gladion.

"Gladion! Grandpa got onto my dad for what he said and he hasn't said it since! And he's been so much nicer!"

"I still don't know what he said, Hau..."

"It's just...something I really don't like being called, it made me feel bad about myself..."

"Okay."

Gladion just accepts that he'll never know...


End file.
